elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riverhold
Riverhold is a city located along the Cyrodiil-Elsweyr border in the region of Anequina. The city is known to have a mass marketplace where people gather from all over the countryside.The Arrowshot Woman By game *Riverhold (Arena) *Riverhold (Online) Description Geography Riverhold is located along the northern edge of the province of Elsweyr. It's located in what can be considered the South Weald which encompasses the northernmost reaches of both Valenwood and Elsweyr. Nearby the city of Riverhold is a small market town called Sheeraln, which is three miles eastward. The walls of the city were saffron, irregular, and not very tall. Inside the outer walls are towers colored in an array of colors including azure, cream, vermilion, chocolate, gold, and jet. The city can be described as once tired and exuberant. , part two chapter six Traditions *The city of Riverhold has a Mid Year festival in which Sweetcake is given out.Moon-Sugar for Glossy Fur? Yes! Cuisine *Ultimate Riverhold Beef Pastry - made with red meat, tomato, radish, and frost mirriam. History First Era During the Four Score War in 1E 2920, the Battle of Bodrum commenced on the 20th of First Seed near the border town of Bodrum. To the west was Emperor Reman Cyrodiil III of the Second Empire, Reman assembled armies from the cities of Riverhold, Lilmoth, and Farrun at Caer Suvio. At the time, Riverhold was ruled by Queen Naghea. During the battle, Naghea along with Storig of Farrun led the left flank while Warchief Ulaqth led the right flank. To the east was Lord Vivec of the Tribunal of Resdayn, with his army of Dunmer assembled at Ald Erfoud. In the end, Vivec won the battle for Morrowind by cuttung trees along the Pryai River.2920, vol 03 - First Seed Second Era Around 2E 562, Tamriel suffered on of its most deadly diseases known as the Knahaten Flu. The Flu originated in Stormhold, Black Marsh and quickly exterminated many Black Marsh races, eventually reaching Elsweyr. The disease was sighted in Senchal until it spread to the Alabaster docks and eventually the rest of Elsweyr including Riverhold. Many Khajiit died but some had found ways to slightly subdue the disease. Rathuni-la Dawnwhisker, a daughter of Azurah created a distilled sorghum-tea that weakened the more severe aspects of the flu, like a painkiller.The Eagle and the Cat Sometime afterwards, the Colovians considered Anequina too weak to defend itself after being decimated by the Knahaten flu. They sent the West Weald Legion to Riverhold and Orcrest, led by General Quintilius, to annex it. A militia led by Namu and Sergeant Foldor tried to defend the city, but they were either killed by the invading forces or fled the city.Events of "The First Step" questDialogue with Khali Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum, the Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos. Fourth Era When Prince Attrebus was kidnaped by Radhasa and her team, Tsani asked wether they were going into Riverhold. According to Radhasa, the city was swarmed with Imperial agents. Having Attrebus gagged would raise suspicion, so they would head to Sheeraln, a little market town a few miles west of there. Gallery Riverhold Escort (Legends) DWD.png|Riverhold Escort in . Trivia *When Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, Riverhold's team was known as the Axers.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades] *Riverhold is the closest city to the Imperial City and City Isle compared to other cities.Riverhold's Description in **This doesn't include the cities in Cyrodiil. Appearances * * * * ** * es:Fluvia it:Riverhold Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Elsweyr Category:Lore: Elsweyr Locations Category:Infernal City: Locations